Princess Jiyoon
by lionbun
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari putri kecil Papa Jimin dan Mama Yoongi. MinGa/MinYoon!Oneshoot. OC!Park Jiyoon as their daughter. Slight!TaeKook with OC!Kim Taejung as TaeKook's son. Rated semi M for some scene! Sorry for typo(s)! Happy Reading!


_**Lionbun 2nd Story**_

 _ **MinGa/MinYoon Oneshoot**_

 _ **Married Life, Family, Romance**_

 _ **Sorry for typo(s)**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

* * *

Dua pasang kaki mungil itu terus melangkah dengan riang, menyusuri jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sembari mulut kecil mereka menggumamkan lagu khas anak – anak. Di ujung jalan setapak yang mereka lalui ini sudah terlihat dua rumah minimalis yang bersampingan. Kedua anak berbeda gender tersebut semakin semangat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju rumah tersebut. Di depan sana, terlihat dua orang pria dewasa yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mereka semain cepat melangkahan kakinya menuju dua orang tersebut.

"MAMA!"

" _MOMMY_!"

Terdengar teriakan dari mereka ketika tiba di pelukan masing masing pria tersebut. Yang dewasa hanya tersenyum dan membawa anak kecil tersebut kedalam gendongan mereka.

"Kami masuk dulu ya _hyung._ Sampai jumpa Jiyoon-ah." Ujar salah satu pria dewasa tersebut kepada tetangganya tersebut sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah di sebelah kanan. Melihat itu, sang anak mengikuti ibunya memberi salam kapada teman sekaligus tetangganya itu, " Sampai jumpa _aunty_ , sampai jumpa Jiyoon!"

"Sampai jumpa Taejung-ah!" ujar pria dewasa yang lainnya diikuti oleh anak yang berada dalam gendongannya. Setelah melihat tetanganya telah memasuki rumah, pria dewasa tersebut melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jiyoon-ah, mana salam untuk mama?" pria tersebut menatap anak kecil yang bersandar di dadanya. Terlihat tubuh kecil itu tersenta dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria dewasa yang memanggil dirinya sendiri mama. Kemudian bibir kecil anak itu mengecup bibir pria dewasa yang menggendongnya dan berkata dengan riang, "Jiyoon pulang mama!"

"Hehe, maafkan Jiyoon ya mama. Jiyoon lupa" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum riang menatap mamanya. Sang pria dewasa-Yoongi namanya- hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan putrinya. Setelah memasuki rumah, Yoongi menurunkan putrinya dan segera saja putri kecilnya itu lari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Jiyoon! Sudah mama bilang berkali – kali jangan lari!" teriak Yoongi kepada putrinya yang telah berada dilantai dua. Dia mendengar teriakan putrinya yang meminta maaf dan memohon agar tidak dilaporkan ke papanya. Yoongi yang mendengar hanya terekeh kecil. Dia senang putrinya menjadi anak yang aktif dan memiliki banyak teman tidak seperti dirinya yang lebih tertutup dengan dunia luar. Sepertinya sifat – sifat supel, riang dan semangat Jiyoon diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di ruang tamu rumahnya. Baru pukul 16:30 KST ternyata . Setelahnya, Yoongi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Suaminya sebenarnya pulang sekitar dua jam lagi. Namun karena Yoongi sedang _mood_ masak kali ini, dia akan mencoba membuat makanan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya setelah membersihkan diri, Jiyoon akan turun dan menemani mamanya masak. Perlu diketahui, Jiyoon memang sudah diajarkan mandiri sejak umur 4 tahun, tentu saja orang tuanya mengawasinya dan membantunya jika Jiyoon mengalami kesulitan.

Kembali saat ini, Yoongi telah membawa beberapa bahan masakan dari kulkas dan meletakkannya di _table top_. Yoongi akan memasak makanan _western_ kali ini. Setelahnya bisa kita lihat pemuda mungil berusia 27 tahun itu telah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari sepasang kaki mungil putrinya telah melangkah ke arahnya. Yoongi baru sadar ketika dia merasakan tarikan kecil di celana santainya. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, Yoongi dapat melihat putrinya telah terlihat lebih segar dengan pipi tembamnya yang berwarna merah pasca mandi. Yoongi yang tidak tahan melihat putrinya yang terlihat _cute overload_ itu seketika mencubit pipi tembam Jiyoon hingga semakin memerah. Tak lama dari cubitan itu, terdengar rengekan kesakitan dari putrinya. Yoongi yang melihat putrinya ingin menangis langsung saja menggendong Jiyoon dan mengecupi kedua pipi putrinya. Jiyoon hanya cemberut melihat kebiasaan mamanya.

"Maafkan mama Jiyoon-ah. Pipimu membuat mama tidak tahan ingin mencubitnya. Ternyata putri mama selama ini makan dengan baik. Hahaha." Ujar Yoongi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja Jiyoon makan dengan baik, mama. Jika tidak, papa tidak akan membelikan kumamon untuk Jiyoon lagi dan memberikan semua kumamon Jiyoon ke mama." Balas Jiyoon. Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban Jiyoon semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Dikecupnya -lagi- pipi merah Jiyoon dan menurunkan Jiyoon dari gendongannya. Seperti biasa, Yoongi mengambil tangga kecil yang berada disudut dapur untuk putrinya. Setelah Yoongi membuka lipatan tangga kecil itu Jiyoon segera menaikinya. Tangga kecil itu memang disediakan Jimin –papa Jiyoon- ketika mengetahui putrinya suka merengek kepada mamanya untuk ikut masak. Setelah memastikan Jiyoon mendapat posisi berdiri yang nyaman, Yoongi memberikan beberapa kentang dan wortel beserta _peeler slice_ kepada Jiyoon yang langsung diterima Jiyoon dengan senang hati.

"Ingat hati – hati Jiyoon-ah." Peringat Yoongi kepada putrinya.

"Iya mama."

"Jangan ceroboh oke?

"Iya mama."

"Jangan coba – coba ambil pisau oke?"

"Iya mama, iya. Sebaiknya mama berhenti mengganggu Jiyoon dan fokus pada daging mama itu. Keburu papa datang tau. Kalau papa datang dan makanan belum jadi, bisa – bisa papa mati kelaparan." Jawab Jiyoon yang sedikit jengkel dengan kecerewetan mamanya. Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban putrinya hanya bisa meringis kecil. Meski Jiyoon didominasi sifat Jimin bukan berarti Yoongi tak menurunkan apapun kan? Salah satunya sifat Yoongi yang ketus. Jiyoon memang anak yang ceria dan supel, namun jika ada yang membuatnya jengkel atau membuatnya tidak suka, siap-siap saja mendapat kalimat penuh keketusan dari Jiyoon. Tentu saja yang paling sering mendapat kalimat ketus dari Jiyoon adalah kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Jimin bahkan pernah hampir dibuat menangis oleh kalimat putri kecilnya ketika Jimin membatalkan janji dengan putrinya karena ada masalah dikantornya. Yoongi sedikit menyalahkan dirinya disini. Meskipun begitu, setelah Jiyoon puas melampiaskan kekecewaanya, dia akan memeluk orang yang bersangkutan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Sungguh anak Min Yoongi." Gumam Yoongi. Jiyoon yang mendengar gumaman mamanya tersenyum lebar lalu menghadapkan dirinya kearah mamanya dan memeluk mamanya dari samping. Yoongi yang mendapat pelukan dari putrinya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kecupan di kening mungil putrinya. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing – masing sembari berbincang – bincang. Seperti,

"Mama, tadi dikelas Jiyoon disuruh _seonsaengnim_ nyanyi loh." Ujar Jiyoon sembari mencuci entang dan wortel yang telah dikupasnya dengan air yang sudah disediakan mamanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu Jiyoon menyanyikan lagu apa dikelas?" balas Yoongi.

"Tadi _ssaem_ menyuruhnya lagu yang sering didengarkan akhir – akhir ini. Jadi Jiyoon nyanyi _Cypher pt. 3_ deh, ma." Dan setelah mendengar jawaban putrinya, Yoongi langsung melepaskan pisau yang digenggamnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring dan menoleh ke putri kecilnya.

"Ke-kenapa Jiyoon menyanyikan lagu itu, nak?" tanya Yoongi sedikit terbata. Dia heran. Darimana putrinya tau lagu seperti itu? Demi _Voldemort_ yang gagal bangkit, puja kerang ajaib.

"Habisnya mama sering menyanyikan lagu itu sih. Jiyoon kan jadi hafal, ma." Jawab Jiyoon. Yoongi jadi tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Jiyoon. Err, sepertinya ada yang menyalahkan dirinya disini. Lain kali kau harus hati – hati dalam menyalurkan 'hobi'mu Yoongi-ya.

"Lain kali kalau mama seperti itu jangan Jiyoon tiru, oke? Jiyoon masih kecil sedangkan lagu itu untuk orang dewasa, sayang." Ujar Yoongi. Putrinya itu harusnya menyanyikan lagu anak – anak yang ceria, bukan malah lagu yang penuh umpatan seperti itu.

"Tapi lagu itu enak mama!" protes Jiyoon dengan semangat.

"Pokoknya mama bilang tidak ya tidak. Jika Jiyoon tidak menurut, mama akan laporkan ke papa." Ancam Yoongi. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin masa kanak – kanak putrinya terganggu.

"Iya mama, iya! Jiyoon nurut kok. Jangan lapor ke papa ya, ma. Jiyoon kan mau minta kumamon baru ke papa." Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban putrinya langsung tersenyum. Sepertinya Yoongi mulai sadar jika putrinya lebih mirip dengan dirinya.

Setelah itu, Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan masakannya dan si kecil Jiyoon yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya melarikan diri setelah mendorong tangga kecilnya ketempat asalnya. Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan menatanya di wadah – wadah yang telah disiapkannya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18:30 KST. Ternyata sudah dua jam dia habiskan untuk memasak malam ini. Itu artinya Jimin akan pulang tak lama lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang." Monolog Yoongi. Saat dirinya melangkah menuju kamarnya, Yoongi melihat putri kecilnya sedang fokus menonton film _Tangeld_ dengan sekotak _cheese cake_ di pangkuannya. Yoongi yang melihatnya tersenyum. Jiyoon memang sangat menyukai _cheese cake,_ tetapi orang tuanya hanya akan memberikannya ketika dia telah menyelesaikan sekolahnya dalam seminggu ini. Dengan alasan kesehatan gigi Jiyoon tentunya.

Kembali lagi ke cerita. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 30 menit dikamar mandi, kini Yoongi terlihat makin manis dengan pakaian santainya. Sebelum menyusul Jiyoon, tak lupa Yoongi menyiapkan air dan juga pakaian untuk Jimin. Ketika Yoongi keluar dari kamar, terdengar teriakan putrinya yang memanggil papanya. Sepertinya suaminya sudah pulang. Yoongi semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul kedua orang tersayangnya itu. Dan benar saja, Jimin telah datang dan Jiyoon sudah berada digendongan papanya. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menghampirinya, menurunkan Jiyoon dari gendongannya setelah mencium kedua pipi putrinya. Jiyoon kembali ke film nya dan membiarkan mamanya menyambut papanya itu.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin yang berotot. Jimin yang mendapat pelukan dari istrinya pun segera membalas pelukan istrinya. Dikecupnya pelipis Yoongi pelan seraya mengendorkan pelukannya agar dapat memandang wajah manis istrinya. Yoongi yang merasa dipandangi mendongakkan kepalanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat pipi putihnya memerah seperti pipi milik Jiyoon. Jimin sedang menatapnya penuh cinta dengan bibir yang tersenyum manis. Sungguh Yoongi sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat Jimin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, dapat dirasakannya bibir tebal milik Jimin menyentuh bibir milik Yoongi. Jimin menggigit kecil bibir Yoongi dan Yoongi yang mendapatkan kode itu segera membuka belahan bibirnya disusul lidah Jimin yang menyapa lidah Yoongi didalam sana. Dan Yoongi membalas sapaan dari lidah Jimin dengan kecapan sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk suaminya. Mereka larut dalam ciuman yang penuh cinta itu hingga kebutuhan bernapaslah yang membuat mereka melepaskan bibir satu sama lain dan menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menyambung diantara kedua bibir itu. Jimin mengusap bibir Yoongi yang mengkilap akibat salivanya dan memberi kecupan ringan di belahan bibir Yoongi kembali.

"Aku pulang, sayang." Ucap Jimin

"Selamat datang, papa." Balas Yoongi dengan mengecup sebelah pipi Jimin. Dilepaskannya jas hitam milik Jimin beserta dasinya dan diambilnya pula jas kerja Jimin dari tangan pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapan air dan pakaian untukmu dikamar. Segeralah mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama, Jim. Aku yakin Jiyoon sudah kelaparan sekarang." Ujar Yoongi sembari melangkahkan kakinya kekamar diikuti Jimin yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Yoongi meletakkan tas kerja Jimin di atas meja kamarnya dan memasukkan jas dan dasi Jimin ke keranjang pakaian kotor dikamarnya.

"Baiklah sayang." Balas Jimin, kemudian masuk ke dalam amar mandi. Setelah melihat Jimin masuk ke kamar mandi, Yoongi keluar kamar dan menyusul putrinya yang menonton film sendirian sejak tadi.

"Papa baru mandi, ma?" tanya Jiyoon.

"Iya sayang." Jawab Yoongi singkat. Yoongi melihat _cheese cake_ milik Jiyoon yang ini ditelantarkan oleh pemiliknya diatas meja itu.

"Jiyoon-ah, sudah selesai makan _cheese cake_ nya, sayang? Kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja, hmm?" tanya Yoongi lembut.

"Eh? Aduh maafkan Jiyoon, mama. Tadi Jiyoon lupa menyimpan kembali karena terlalu sebal dengan _Madam Gothel_ , ma. Sebentar ya ma, Jiyoon simpan dulu." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari mamanya, Jiyoon membawa _cheese cake_ miliknya untuk diletakkan kembali di kulkas. Yoongi yang melihat putrinya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya tadi Jiyoon benar – benar sebal dengan ibu tiri _Rapunzel_ itu. Yoongi mengikuti Jiyoon setelah mematikan televisi yang kini menayangkan acara musik itu. Setelah tiba di dapur, Yoongi dapat melihat putrinya telah menyimpan _cheese cake_ nya ditempat yang aman.

"Jiyoon-ah, mau membantu mama menyiapkan makan malamnya?" tanya Yoongi yang kini mulai membawa piring beserta wadah makanan yang tadi dimasak oleh Yoongi.

"Tentu saja mama!" balas Jiyoon penuh semangat. Tapi kemudian dia diam. Dia tidak tau harus membantu mamanya apa. Mamanya tidak akan mengijinkan dia untuk membawa benda yang berat dan mudah pecah.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jiyoon yang terdiam. Kemudian Yoongi mengambil beberapa gelas dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Ambilkan mama jus jeruk dan susu dikulkas ya, sayang." Ujar Yoongi yang langsung diangguki penuh semangat oleh Jiyoon.

"Siap mama!" balas Jiyoon yang langsung melaksanakan perintah mamanya. Dibawanya masing – masing karton susu dan karton jus jeruk dalam pelukannya. Dia cukup kesusahan membawa dua karton besar itu ternyata. Meski begitu, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju meja makan yang berada di tengah ruangan ini. Hingga Jiyon merasa salah satu karton itu diambil dari pelukannya ketika ia hampir mencapai meja itu. Jiyoon merengut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang papa-orang yeng mengambil kartonnya- sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa papa mengambil karton Jiyoon?!" sebal Jiyoon. _Well_ , ruang makan ini begitu besar jadi jarak meja makan dengan kulkas lumayan jauh kan? Jadi tentu saja Jiyoon merasa sebal karena tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan mencapai meja itu. Jiyoon kan ingin berhasil melaksanakan perintah mamanya. Tapi papaanya malah menggagalkan usahanya begitu saja.

"Papa kan hanya ingin membantu Jiyoon yang terlihat kesusahan." Jawab Jimin kalem.

"Tapi kan papa bisa bantu Jiyoon kalau sudah sampai meja nanti!" balas Jiyoon. Putri kecil keluarga Park ini masih tidak terima sepertinya. Jimin yang melihat reaksi putrinya ini terkekeh dalam hati. Sungguh putrinya sangat lucu saat ini.

"Baiklah – baiklah, maafkan papa ya?" ujar Jimin sembari mengembalikan karton susu yang diambilnya kedalam pelukan Jiyoon. Jiyoon yang mendapatkan kartonnya kembali kini tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, papa!" balas Jiyoon dengan ringan. Mudah sekali _mood_ putri kecil Jimin ini membaik.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, Jimin membantu Jiyoon untuk meletakan kedua karton itu. Jiyoon berusaha menaiki kursinya dan setelah berhasil dia berdiri diatas kursinya dan menuangkan minuman itu dimasing – masing gelas. Susu digelasnya dan jus jeruk di gelas kedua orang tuanya. Dengan bantuan Jimin tentu saja. Tak lupa Jimin mengisi tiga gelas lainnya dengan air putih yang telah tersedia di meja makan. Setelah itu keduanya duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu Yoongi dari dapur. Tak lama muncul sosok Yoongi yang kesusahan membawa wadah itu. Seolah peka, Jimin menghampiri istrinya dan membantunya.

"Terimakasih Jimin." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kembali kasih sayang." Balas Jimin seraya memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir istrinya. Mereka melangkah bersama dan menata makanan – makanan itu di meja makan. Dapat tercium aroma sedap yang bisa membuat siapapun kelaparan. Mereka kini duduk di kursi masing – masing dan berdoa sebelum memulai acara makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai bedoa, Yoongi mengambilkan makanan itu dipiring putri dan suaminya, barulah dia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini namanya apa sayang?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat piringnya didominasi _seafood_.

"Ah, itu namanya _Seafood Paella_ , pa." Balas Yoongi,"aku juga membuat _Fish n Chips, Garlic Prawn_ dan juga _Soufle Salmon_ , pa." Lanjut Yoongi. Jimin hanya menganggukan kepala sedangkan putri kecilnya tetap makan dengan tenang. Jiyoon tidak peduli dengan nama – nama aneh itu. Yang jelas masakan mamanya benar - benar sangat enak.

Setengah jam berlalu kini keluarga kecil itu telah menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Mereka benar – benar menghabiskan makanan itu hingga tak tersisa. Yoongi yang melihat suami dan putrinya keenyangan merasa begitu senang. Keluarga Park itu kemudian membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring bersama – sama. Terlihat senyum bahagia terpantri di bibir ketiganya.

Selesai dengan acara bersih – bersih, mereka memilih menonton film bersama sebelum acara tidur mereka. Karena besok _weekend_ jadi Jiyoon dibebaskan dari kegiatan belajarnya. Tradisi keluarga Park menjelang _weekend_ hingga _weekend_ selesai adalah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jiyoon yang biasa tidur sendiri akan tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya saat _weekend_ , Jimin yang cuti dari kantornya saat _weekend_ meski sesekali dia harus meladeni panggilan dari sekretarisnya yang diserahi mandat saat dia cuti-ini yang membuat Jiyoon sering sebal dengan papanya-, Yoongi yang tidak boleh menyentuh studio dirumahnya saat _weekend_ –Yoongi juga bekerja sebenarnya, sebagai produser musik. Dulu Yoongi dibawahi _agency_ tertentu, namun setelah Yoongi mengandung, Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk keluar dari _agency_ tersebut. Jimin tentu tidak ingin mimpi Yoongi putus hanya karena menikah dengannya. Sehingga, Jimin membuatkan studio khusus untuk Yoongi menyalurkan hobi dan mimpinya itu. Yoongi juga tetap menerima project – project dari _agency_ , namun tetap dibatasi tentu saja. Apalagi setelah ada Jiyoon. Jimin hanya memperbolehkan Yoongi bekerja saat Jiyoon tidur maupun sekolah. Jimin tidak ingin putrinya kurang perhatian dari mamanya-

Kini posisi ketiganya sungguh membuat iri siapa saja. Jimin yang duduk di karpet tebal ruang tengahnya dengan punggung bersandar di sofa, Yoongi yang duduk diantara kedua kaki Jimin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Jimin, serta Jiyoon yang duduk diantara kedua kaki Yoongi dengan tubuhnya bersandar di perut empuk Yoongi. Sungguh protret keluarga yang manis.

Malam ini mereka memilih menonton film _Hachiko_. Jika biasanya orang – orang yang menonton _Hachiko_ akan menangis, berbeda dengan keluarga Park ini. Dari awal film diputar hanya terdengar rengekan Jiyoon yang meminta anjing peliharaan tanpa tau kedua orang tuanya sedang bercumbu mesra dibelakangnya.

Satu jam terlewati, Jiyoon yang telah terbaring di paha Yoongi semakin mengantuk, rengekan yang awalnya meminta anjing kini berubah menjadi meminta tidur, namun tetap saja Jiyoon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi sehingga ia tidak melihat kondisi mengenaskan kedua orang tuanya yang kini lehernya penuh bercak merah keunguan, rambut berantakan, terlebih mamanya yang bajunya telah tersingkap keatas memperlihatkan dadanya yang berisi dengan bercak merah dan basah disekitar puting nya. Jiyoon semakin lama semakin menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya hingga ia memilih untuk memejaman yang masih menahan desahan dan Jimin yang masih mencumbu punggung hingga dada Yoongi tidak sadar jika putrinya telah tertidur. Yoongi baru tersadar dari cumbuan Jimin ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat layar televisi yang kini menampilkan kredit. Yoongi melebarkan mata sipitnya dan langsung menarik kepala Jimin dari puting susunya. Melupakan rasa herannya kepada Jimin yang selalu suka menyusu pada dirinya meski putingnya tidak lagi menghasilkan ASI. Jimin yang merasa acaranya diganggu kini merenggut kesal kearah Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa ditatap Jimin menolehkan kepala Jimin ke arah TV yang kini menampilkan layar hitam.

"Lho? Sudah selesai? Kok cepat sekali?" Tanya Jimin entah kepada siapa.

"Cepat apanya bodoh. Ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kau mencumbu ku satu setengah jam penuh, bodoh. Dan lihatlah, putrimu bahkan tertidur. Bagaimana bisa aku meladeni cumbuanmu tadi." Balas Yoongi kesal. Segera saja dirapikannya penampilannya dan menarik Jiyoon di lengannya agar putrinya itu merasa nyaman. Jimin yang melihat Jiyoon tertidur kini bangkit berdiri setelah mematikan layar televisi tersebut. Diambilnya Jiyoon dari pelukan Yoongi dan dibawa ke gendongannya. Yoongi pun mengikuti Jimin berdiri dan melangkah terlebih dulu ke kamar mereka.

"Besok papa akan membelikanmu anjing apapun yang kau mau Jiyoon-ah. Sebagai hadiah karena kau tidak mengganggu papa dan mama tadi. Hahaha." Jimin terkekeh geli setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Kemudian menyusul Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah tiba dikamar, diletakkannya Jiyoon ditengah ranjang. Digantinya baju santai yang dipakai Jiyoon dengan piyama bergambar kumamon oleh Yoongi. Yoongi juga menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dengan piyama yang serupa dengan Jiyoon dan Yoongi. Piyama keluarga tentu saja. Dengan motif sesuai keinginan _Queen_ dan _Princess_ nya. Mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menggosok gigi sebentar. Biasanya Jiyoon juga gosok gigi sebelum tidur, namun karena Jiyoon terlanjur tidur maka Jimin dan Yoongi membiarkan saja. Toh baru sekali. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan menggosok gigi, mereka membaringkan diri di masing – masing sisi putrinya. Yoongi di sebelah kanan dan Jimin di sebelah kiri. Yoongi meletakkan kepala putrinya diatas lengan kirinya, dan Jimin meletakan kepala Yoongi diatas lengan kanannya. Kini terlihat dari keluarga kecil itu Yoongi yang memeluk tubuh gembul putrinya dan Jimin memeluk tubuh istri dan putrinya.

"Jim, besok ikut keluarga Kim ke _Amusement Park_ mau tidak? Tadi Jungkookie memberitahuku kalau mereka akan pergi besok. Dan kurasa Taejung sudah memberitahu putri kita. Hanya saja Jiyoon sepertinya lupa. Dan aku yakin Taehyung juga sudah memberitahumu." Ujar Yoongi sembari mengelus rambut halus putrinya.

"Baiklah sayang. Besok sekalian membelikan Jiyoon anjing, oke?" balas Jimin kemudian melayangkan kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Jiyoon.

"Kau benar – benar akan membelikan Jiyoon anjing, Jiminnie?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menuruti keinginan putri kecilku ini." Balas Jimin. Yoongi yang mendengar jawaban Jimin tersenyum manis. Dia bangga menjadi ibu dari anak Jimin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo tidur sekarang Jiminnie." Ujar Yoongi sembari mengecup kening putrinya," selamat tidur sayang." Dan melayangkan kecupan di bibir Jimin, "selamat tidur Jiminnie. Aku mencintaimu." Yoongi langsung memejamkan mata indahnya tanpa menunggu sang suami membalasnya. Jimin yang mendapatkannya tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia mengecup kening putrinya sembari mengucapkan,"selamat tidur putri kecilku. Mimpi indah sayang."

Jimin kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yoongi yang ini telah terlelap. Jimin mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibir Yoongi dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Terimakasih karena telah bersedia mendampingiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jimin mulai terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai bersenang – senang di _Amusement Park,_ keluarga Park berhenti di _pet shop_ terdekat. Hasilnya, Park Jiyoon mendapatkan _puppy_ jenis _Toy Poodle_ dan menamai nya, Holly. END.

.

.

 **Ehe,** _ **finally**_ **bisa bikin** _ **2nd story**_ **T.T insecure tuh sebenernya aku. Takut mengecewakan. Tapi apapun hasilnya harus yakin. Selama ini karya ku sendiri aku ga boleh takut, iya kan?**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur para MinGa shipper dimanapun kalian berada. Semoga tahun ini MinGa bangkit(?) yah.**

 **Sebenernya judul awal ff ini itu "** _ **Sweet Bed Time"**_ **tapi karena** _ **bed time**_ **nya Cuma di akhir dan lebih dominan ke Jiyoon yauda ganti deh haha.**

 **Informasi tambahan, disini Jiyoon umurnya 6 tahun ya. Dan di Korea itu anak umur 6 tahun masuk di kelas atas jam masuknya dari jam 9:30 – 16:00 dan ada istirahat makan siang jam 14:00. Oh ya, di cover itu gambar Taejung sama Jiyoon ya hahaha.**

 _ **See ya everybadeh!**_

 _ **#TeamMinGa**_

 _ **#TeamMinYoon**_

 _ **#TeamTopJimin**_

 _ **#TeamBottomYoongi**_

 _ **#MinGa2k17**_

 _ **RnR please**_


End file.
